A panel structure applied to a roof panel or any other components of a vehicle has been known (see Patent Document 1).
As Patent Document 1 shows in FIG. 6, a panel structure includes an outer panel toward the outside of a vehicle, an inner panel toward a cabin, and a reinforcement provided between these panels. The reinforcement is stacked on a rear side of the inner panel to improve the strength of the inner panel.